


Sapphire

by Vilya7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Spock怔在原地，一时茫然无措，而后又觉得自己在急速降落，像是由生到死的一刹那，万物皆空，回忆却一幕幕地涌来，他脑子里不受控制地闪现出了一系列画面。假如当初他没有那么锋芒毕露，假如当初他愿意多给几分理解和宽容，是不是一切就不一样了？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 用了拉拉蓝的梗。  
> 此文源于对AOS的绝望。  
> 黑体字部分是回忆和想象。

柯灵纳已经进行到了最后的阶段，Spock被告知按照他的进度，十日后就可以完成训练。  
训练师一丝不苟地坐在他的面前，不带任何感情地说：“今日你将要处理你心里最深处的记忆与情感。”  
Spock颔首，闭上眼，尽量忽略心里忽然涌起的那一点不适。  
“开始冥想。”他听见训练师的声音在耳边响起。

**“那个小鬼是怎么通过你的测试的？”**  
**Spock看着那个挑衅的学员，心下是难掩的震惊，他一字一顿道，“我不知道。”**  
**他很快就确认了那个学员在程序代码中植入了一个子程序，改变了测试条件。投机取巧，这种行为是完全不可接受的。**  
**然后是听证会，他指控了他作弊。**  
**“你应该比别人更清楚，Kirk学员，舰长难逃一死。”**  
**学员愣在当场，仅一秒后便迅速地低下了头，神情晦暗不明：“我应该比别人更清楚？”他整个人似乎都黯然了几分。**  
**“你的父亲，George Kirk中尉，在接过舰长一职后随即阵亡，不是吗？”Spock看到了他一闪而过受伤的神情，但他并不太清楚那意味着什么，因而他也没有停止他的追问。**

这段记忆最先带着刺痛跳了出来，那时他尚不了解感情，也不屑一顾，于是他直言不讳地提起了Jim的父亲一事。  
他放任自己在懊悔的情绪中停留了片刻，然后冷静地退出了这段记忆，并将之折叠好，放入他即将抛弃的盒子里。

**在那个来自未来的瓦肯飞船里，他们面对面站着，保持着一个暧昧的距离，看着Jim近在咫尺的脸，Spock感到有些难以呼吸。**  
**“祝你好运。”Jim郑重地说道，转身离开。**  
**“Jim。”他认为他应该告知Jim他所推测的客观结果。**  
**Jim回过头望着他。**  
**“就统计学概率来说，我们成功的几率不到百分之四点三——**  
**“会成功的。”Jim毫不犹豫地说。**  
**Spock上前一步，说道：“如果我不能回去，请告诉Uhura中尉——”**  
**Jim再次打断了他的话，坚定地说：“会成功的。”他看着那双蔚蓝的眼睛，没办法再继续说下去。**

那是他们第一次并肩作战，也是他第一次真正开始接触人类的情感。  
而他此时才惊讶地发现，Nyota给他的那个吻的情绪体验，尚不及那双蔚蓝的眼睛所蕴含的万分之一。  
训练师冰冷的声音再次响起，他退出了这段记忆。

**“请求登舰，舰长。”**  
**“请求批准。”**  
**“既然您尚未敲定大副人选，我在此不才自荐。若您需要，我可以提供推荐信。”他说得公事公办，无懈可击。并未夹杂任何的私人情绪与关系。**  
**“这是我的荣幸，指挥官。”Jim那几分得意的笑也感染着他，但他有自己的责任。**  
**他轻轻地一颔首，抛下了那个让人留恋的笑容，转身走向了科学控制台，迎接他的是Nyota嘴角怎么也掩不住的笑意。**

****

忘了吧，从今以后也不会有感染人的笑容与责任。

**“我很害怕，Spock。帮帮我，让我别这么害怕。你是怎么选择不去感受的？”Jim倚在门边，隔着玻璃，无助地看着他。**  
**“我不知道，我现在做不到了。”他发现他现在完全无法逻辑思考，思绪一片混乱。**  
**“我想让你知道，我为什么不能任你去送死。为什么我回去救你。”那双蓝眼睛似乎蒙上了一层灰，却还是期待地看着他。**  
**“因为你是我朋友。”他颤抖地说出这句话。朋友，这就是他所能定义的全部了。**  
**他将手贴在玻璃上，Spock以瓦肯手势贴了上去，然后看着他慢慢地移动手指，看着他们隔着一层玻璃，手掌对贴，几乎有些不合时宜的缠绵。那就是最后的告别了。**  
**他听着他咳嗽了一声，似乎想露出个笑容，表情却慢慢僵住，手掌也无力地滑了下去。**  
**他心里一阵空虚，似乎撞入了某个无底的黑洞。**

这段回忆太痛苦了，Spock迅速地将自己从中抽离。他空茫了一阵，无所思，无所为。训练师一语不发，安静地等待着。  
那是他唯一一次尽情地拥抱了他人类的那一面，他放任了他的情绪喷涌而出，他现在几乎开始怀念那种暴烈的感情了。  
他在将这段记忆放入盒子里时，展现出了片刻的犹豫。他容许自己在心底发出了一声叹息，全然人类的叹息。

**“没有你我该怎么办，Spock。”Jim的话回荡在他耳边，却敲在他的心里。**  
**Spock看了他一眼，然后回避地别过头，沉默不语。之前医生也这样忧心忡忡，但他不能给出任何回应。**  
**他终于意识到了他对Jim有责任。但这个责任有多重，他自己也是不明白的。**  
**从逻辑上来说，像Jim这么优秀的一位军官，他会有另一位能够与之匹配的大副与朋友。而他也不得不承认，这在感情上有些打击他，他发现并不是不可取代的。**  
**随即，他又想起了Nyota，他能够以简单的分手来了却这份责任吗。可新瓦肯，他还有对新瓦肯的责任。是走是留，本已有决定，而现在他听着Jim的喘息，却又开始犹豫。**  
**等Jim终于平稳了气息，回过头来看着他，满是期待，他便只能僵硬地坐着一言不发，于是那双蔚蓝的双眼暗了一暗。**  
**气氛尴尬得就像此次任务之前，他们在升降梯里的对话一样。**  
**但很快Jim又拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着说：“这档子事完了后，你就可以和Uhura一起过个真正的假期了，振作点。”Jim总是主动打破沉默的那个。**  
**后来他和Nyota依然还是分手了。**  
**“我明白。我确实很喜欢你，也以为自己能改变你，但我错了。这不是我要追求的关系。”这是Nyota疲惫的声音。**  
**“我都不知道你在想些什么，我对你根本没法造成影响，而你的心思显然也不在我这儿。”Nyota冷淡地说道。**

Spock回想着Nyota的这番话时，那双暗了一暗的眼睛总是伴随左右。那双眸的一暗到底代表了什么，而他的心又在何处。他再也没有机会去弄清楚了。  
他将这段回忆郑重地放进了盒子里。

**“既然五年任务快结束了，我们也会有个长假。之后我打算申请第二个五年任务，所以我想提前了解一下舰员们的选择。”Jim坐在棋盘对面，一边挪动着棋子，一边带着微笑望着他。**  
**他将目光胶在棋盘上，心里反复斟酌了几遍要说的话，一时没有反应。**  
**Jim停了下来，关切地问道：“怎么了？”**  
**他抬起眼，按下心中那些许不合逻辑的留恋，慢慢说道：“我将要递交辞呈，前往新瓦肯。”**  
**Jim看起来很惊讶，但并没有持续太久。他试探地问道：“你要放弃你在星联的一切，在Enterprise的一切？”**  
**他点点头，内心冲突得太久了，他感到疲惫不堪。不仅是感情关系，更是他内心深处的挣扎，他一直是夹在两个世界之间的，非此非彼，他的灵魂从未有过安栖之处。**  
**而瓦肯星灭亡后，他失去了原有的链接伴侣，他的精神前所未有的不稳定。冥想与自我控制比以往难上了许多倍。**  
**他看着Jim的眼睛，恍恍惚惚想起上一次登陆任务时，他在受伤的茫然间，眼前浮现的是Jim那蓝如晴空的眼睛，仿佛太阳冲破了一切的黑暗，明净地过分耀眼，灼伤了他整个人。**  
**他害怕了。于是他选择了柯灵纳，他想要去除所有感情。**  
**那局棋的最后，Jim坦白说他失去如此优秀的一位大副和朋友让他很遗憾，但他仍然向他表达了尊重与祝福。**  
**而Jim言语中透露出的对柯灵纳的了解让他哑然，这是本族高度隐私的仪式，他不应该如此清楚。他想起了大使，他知道他们的关系一直很亲密，他们甚至还精神融合过，他推测，这就是Jim了解柯灵纳的唯一途径。**  
**大使很久之前曾与他进行的一次谈话又从记忆深处跃然而出。那时大使带着一种他难以判断的及其人类的情绪告诉他说，他愿意用他的余生去照看Jim整个一生。他无话可说，只是在背后握紧了手，努力克制着心中莫名翻涌的愤怒与敌意。**

触及到此处，Spock的思绪如惊涛拍来，撞上悬崖，他急忙退出了冥想，正对上训练师洞察秋毫的眼睛。  
“这就是你最艰难的部分了，”训练师了然道：“你可以稍作休息，再进行这一部分。”他认为这个提议非常合理。  
而后整整一天，他都将时间耗费在了处理这段记忆与附随的感情。当他终于将它收纳入那个盒子里时，出乎意料的是，他期待已久的解脱并没有到来。  
在接下来几天的训练里，他几乎是完全被动地在接受，似乎很多曾经让他感到自己还活着的东西都已经消失了，支撑他进行训练的动力也渐渐缥缈远去。  
他用尽所有精神力，将萦绕在他记忆深处的一抹悠然明亮的晴空之蓝推得越来越远。

当他跪在T’Pau面前，她宣布他已完成柯灵纳训练，将完全摒弃情感，接受象征纯然逻辑的项链时，他耳边忽然就响起了带着笑意的一声“人类就是这么不符合逻辑”，随即眼前浮现出了Jim那双蔚蓝的眼睛，深深地看着他，似乎能看进他的灵魂里。  
他心中促然一动，无意识地就抬手阻止了T’Pau。  
待他回过神来，心中满是震惊，记忆如烟花般肆意地炸裂开来，他好像再一次看见了那个一身灿烂的金发学员大口咬着苹果，嚣张又挑衅地通过了他的小林丸测试。他完全愣住了。  
T’Pau沉吟了片刻，自行收回了项链，她不待他解释，便与他进行了精神融合。  
紧接着是好长一段时间的大脑空白，Spock感觉自己所有的逻辑似乎都不再运行了，他只能追寻着他的感情本能，重新看待自己。  
是Jim微笑着与他下棋，用他那称不上逻辑的策略打败他。是Jim拉着Scotty重新编写了复制机程序，为他加入了各种瓦肯的菜式。是Jim笑闹着要给他过生日，送给他一本纸质的书。是Jim在任务结束后打趣着问他要不要去酒吧，催促他去休息。  
他惊赞于Jim是如何高度地不符合逻辑，却又如此熠熠生辉。  
在他平生所遇到的人里，唯有Jim是那个真正接纳他的人。  
Enterprise的人，包括Nyota，都认为他是瓦肯人，但他并不是全是，而瓦肯人却介意他人类的那一半血统。  
唯有Jim，虽然他不时也会用瓦肯逻辑来打趣他，但他总是说，你就是你，不用非得做瓦肯人或者人类，你就是独一无二的Spock，没必要把自己归到哪个分类里。  
他记得，记得Jim对他说话时满眼的真诚与温和的笑意。  
他喜欢，喜欢Jim叫他名字的样子，他更喜欢Jim那双给与他归属感的蔚蓝眼睛。  
等他回过神时，T’Pau袖手站在他面前，一脸深意地告诉他：“你的答案在别处。”  
他想见他，他迫不及待地想见他。

当他回到家，他甚至来不及向Sarek解释，就打开了PADD查询Enterprise的信息。他相当幸运地发现，此时Enterprise正停留在瓦肯，舰长Kirk代表星联来与瓦肯议会商讨重建后续事宜。  
他想起Jim每次跟他说“祝你好运”时的笑容，那甚至让他片刻间也相信了好运的存在。他顾不上收拾行李，更换衣服，就匆忙准备出门，而Sarek叫住了他。  
“我是否可以推测你要前去寻找Kirk舰长？”  
“正确无误。”他惊讶于Sarek对他的了解。  
“那么我想我有必要告知你，你将会遇见年长的那个你。”  
“我明白了。”Sarek看起来似乎有什么未尽之言。但Spock此时无暇顾及。  
他的心神再次飘回到了从前。Nyota曾告诉过他，Jim对他有意，那时他尚且不明白自己的心，他有些许推测，但选择了忽视，而Jim也从未确切地对他表现过超越了朋友之谊的感情。  
而后来，尤其是在Krall事件之后，Jim的生活又如往昔般活跃了起来，他会与别人到处调情，会在登岸假时扎入各种荷尔蒙堆中，只是他更加成熟了，还带着一份他看不懂的通透。  
他想起他告诉Jim他将要离开时，Jim表现出的全然理解与祝福。他越来越没有底气。他隐隐约约觉得自己失去了什么。

在穿梭机上，他一直都在思考着见了面要说的话，心情忐忑。而当他来到了议会大楼外时，果然远远地看见了大使，他就站在台阶下，似乎在等着什么人。  
他尚未想好是否要上前打个招呼，一个金灿灿的身影就出现在他视线里。Jim。  
他一动不动地看着他，几乎忘了呼吸。他看见他冲着大使微笑，笑容灿烂，一如当年，还平添了几分他从未见过的温柔。他看见他们慢慢走近，没有说话，只是手指摩擦，缠绵地交换了一个吻。  
大使背对着他，他看不见他的表情，而大使将Jim的手拢在了他宽大的袍袖下的那个动作，却如慢镜头般放映在他眼前。他远远地看着他们并肩，迎向夕阳。

Spock怔在原地，一时茫然无措，而后又觉得自己在急速降落，像是由生到死的一刹那，万物皆空，回忆却一幕幕地涌来，他脑子里不受控制地闪现出了一系列画面。  
假如当初他没有那么锋芒毕露，假如当初他愿意多给几分理解和宽容，是不是一切就不一样了？

**“那个小鬼是怎么通过你的测试的？”**  
**Spock看着那个红色的身影，心下是难掩的震撼，他一字一顿道，“我不知道。”**  
**那位学员通过了他的不可能通过的测试，无论出于什么理由，他都想要和他谈谈。**  
**然后是在模拟室，那位学员咬着苹果，灿烂又挑衅的笑容让他的心跳漏了一拍。**  
**“怎么样？”**  
**“令人印象深刻。但你作弊了。”**  
**“嘿，这不是作弊，你就是不肯承认自己被打败了吗？”他的眼睛让他想起在太空中第一次亲眼看见那颗被母亲描述为蔚蓝如水的星球时的情景。**  
**Spock敛了敛心神，强作镇定地说道：“我推测，你在程序代码中植入了——”**  
**“不如这样，我请你吃顿饭，我会好好说服你的。”**  
**“——这是可以接受的。”他该怎么拒绝那双蓝眼睛。和何况，那样巧妙的构想，那样高超的手段，的确值得一个解释的机会。**

夕阳照在他们俩身上，把影子拉得越来越长。  
他们是从什么时候开始尝试接纳对方的呢，大概是在那个瓦肯的飞船里，但他当时所挂念的并不是眼前的人。

**在那个来自未来的瓦肯飞船里，他们面对面站着，保持着一个暧昧的距离，看着Jim近在咫尺的脸，Spock感到难以呼吸。**  
**“祝你好运。”Jim郑重地说道，转身离开。**  
**“Jim。”他情不自禁叫住了他，他心里翻涌着什么，他想说出来。**  
**Jim回过头望着他，Spock就陷在了那双蔚蓝的眼睛里。**  
**他艰难地开口说道：“就统计学概率来说，我们成功的几率不到百分之四点三——”**  
**“会成功的。”Jim毫不犹豫地说。**  
**Spock上前一步，说道：“如果我不能回去——”**  
**Jim突然贴近他，吻上了他的唇，那个暧昧的距离终于消失不见，取而代之是浸在心田的亲密与安心。他感到Jim独特的气息萦绕在他唇齿间。然后听到Jim在他耳边喃喃道，“会成功的。”**

那双影子随两人身体间空隙一近一远，交缠着慢慢接近他伫立之处。  
他们是从什么时候开始并肩的呢，似乎并也不是他正式成为Jim的大副的那天。他对Enterprise有责任，他却没意识到他对舰长的责任。

**“请求登舰，舰长。”他必须得承认这一刻他的心情是激动的，尽管这有违瓦肯的教诲。**  
**“请求批准。”**  
**“既然您尚未敲定大副人选，我在此不才自荐。若您需要，我可以提供推荐信。”他说得公事公办，无懈可击。**  
**“这是我的荣幸，指挥官。”Jim露出了那种有几分得意的笑容，深深地感染着他。**  
**这场对话就是一场心照不宣的游戏，Jim眉眼中都是难掩的欣喜。**  
**他轻轻一颔首，站在了Jim的身旁，他平生第一次开始感到满足，开始有了些归属感。**

那双影子看起来是如此和谐，不可分割。就像两颗相邻的行星，互相吸引，围绕运行。  
而他们曾经也大约有过宛如一对，缺一不可的时候，至少从表面上看是这样的。

**“我很害怕，Spock。帮帮我，让我别这么害怕。你是怎么选择不去感受的？”他的恋人倚在门边，隔着一层玻璃，无助地看着他。**  
**“我不知道，我现在做不到了。”他心乱如麻，他自孩童时代以来，从来没有这么怕过。多年的瓦肯情绪控制训练，此时此刻一点用处也没有。**  
**他的所有情绪都喷涌而出，迅速地将他拽入洪流中。他就像是一只以树叶为船蚂蚁，在这洪流中只能感到铺天盖地的绝望。**  
**“我想让你知道，我为什么不能任你去送死。为什么我回去救你。”那双让他依恋的蓝眼睛深深地望着他。**  
**“因为——”答案显而易见，但他颤抖着说不下去。是Jim那微弱的笑意，让他有勇气把那句藏在心里的话说了出来：“我也爱你。”尽管这不是瓦肯人的表达方式，但他想要用人类所理解的方式告诉Jim。**  
**Jim将手掌贴在玻璃上，Spock用双指贴了上去，然后他看着Jim慢慢地并拢食指和中指，与他的手指完全贴合。他心里一阵悲恸，那是个瓦肯的吻，隔着一层无法突破的玻璃的吻，来自他的恋人的最后一个吻。**

影子越来越长，离他越来越近。  
他的心颤抖着，浑身无力，想要前行一步都不能。  
他记得Jim说过如何需要他，他记得Jim期待地看着他的眼神。可他们总是太封闭，太自我，谁也没有提出来要认真地谈一谈。Jim或许有过不太明显的表露，但他却从未主动过。  
他们就这样貌合神离着。

**在那个被Bones开得满天乱跑的外星飞船里，Jim喘着气，说：“没有你我该怎么办，Spock。”**  
**他毫不犹豫地握住了Jim的手，待Jim回过神来，他认真地看着Jim的眼睛，说：“我永远都会在你身边。”他庄重地立下了一个誓言。**  
**然后他们相拥在一起，笑着，吻着，伴着Bones在驾驶舱里的大声抱怨，或许是在抱怨外星飞船，或许是这总在千钧一发的破事，或许，是他们这对甜蜜的恋人。**

夕阳越来越暗，影子也越来越淡。  
他一直是叛逆又任性，不仅是加入星联，甚至还反映在他总是下意识抗拒大使所指引的道路上。  
他说他的灵魂从未有过安栖之处，但有人曾经向他提供了这么一个机会，他也没有抓住。  
现在他只想伸手去触摸Jim的影子，仿佛那是他最后可以抓住的东西。

**“既然五年任务快结束了，我们也会有一个长假。去新瓦肯怎么样，我们可以去拜访你的父亲和大使。”Jim坐在床上，一边滑着PADD，一边笑盈盈地看着他。**  
**他躺在床的内侧，心里反复斟酌了几遍要说的话，一时没有反应。**  
**Jim把PADD放在一边，爬过来，撑在他胸膛上，问道：“怎么了？”**  
**他看着Jim满是打趣的双眼，抬起手，捧住了他的脸。他慢慢地说道：“你愿意和我正式链接吗？在新瓦肯。”**  
**Jim先是惊讶，然后开始大笑，笑得浑身颤抖，直到他不得不抱紧他，把他按到床上。等Jim终于安静了下来，感受着Jim的手指闲险地触碰着他耳朵带来的颤栗，他听到Jim低声说：“我愿意。”他们对视着，他彻底淹没在了那一片汪洋的蓝意里。**  
**“我何其幸运，能够找到一个接纳我全部的人。我何其幸运，能够寻到灵魂的安栖之处。”他最后在Jim耳边轻轻说道。回应他的，是一个绵长的吻。**  
**链接仪式的前夜，他们接受了大使的祝福，他还额外地受到了大使爱的威胁。没错，是威胁，或许他们都跟人类相处得太久了。**  
**大使说，他愿意用他的余生去照看Jim整个一生。他不甘示弱地说，你不会有这个机会的。**  
**大使微微颔首，再次露出了温和的笑意。**  
**后来在一次酣畅淋漓的做爱之后，他轻抚着Jim的背，与他说起这件事时，Jim笑得趴在他身上：“没想到大使也这么喜欢逗人！”他拉着Jim的手腕，将他再次按倒在床上，暖棕色的眼睛半眯，表示着自己的不满。**

终于，那影子绵延到了他身前，而当他急不可耐地弯下腰时，最后一抹夕阳隐去，影子消失了，那两人早已融入夜色不见。  
他再也没有机会了。

**他站在会议大楼的台阶下，等着Jim与瓦肯议会就星联事务的讨论结束。**  
**此时夕阳正好，温度也不算特别高，他想，Jim一定会想要步行回家。与Jim多年相处，他已不在意瓦肯人的眼光，他喜欢牵着Jim的手，那是他一生的挚爱，有何不可。**  
**忽而周围就热闹起来了，人们从大楼里走出来，四散开去。他一抬头，就看见Jim在夕阳照耀下的身影，还有他那被衬得闪闪发光的金色头发。**  
**Jim看见他，却也没有说话，只有一声“海，Spock”轻轻地就从他们的链接里传来。他在链接里温和地回应着：“Ashayam。”**  
**Jim慢慢走近他，露出一个灿烂的笑容，还带着几分爱意的温柔。他抬起手，并拢食指和中指，和Jim交换了一个缠绵的吻。**  
**然后他牵起Jim的手，宽大的袖袍几乎遮掩了他们的亲密举止，两人迎向夕阳，往家走去。夕阳的余晖将他们的影子拖得越来越长，随着两人身体间的空隙，相互交缠，浑然一体。**

这一系列如老旧的电影般的画面在他眼前播放完毕，最后一幕停留在Jim那双眼睛上，蔚蓝如海，浩瀚如宇宙，带着些许笑意，看着他。  
他捧起地上的泥沙，好像上面还残留着Jim影子的温度。泥沙从他指缝滑落，带走了他最后一丝希望。  
夜色沉默，他伫立了好久。然后转身，独自一人向家走去。


End file.
